


Grump Jr. (Game Grumps x Child!reader)

by Here_Comes_A_Special_Boy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Arin and suzy are parents of the year, Other, dan takes you under his wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_Comes_A_Special_Boy/pseuds/Here_Comes_A_Special_Boy
Summary: Arin and Suzy adopt you! The cast and crew members of game grumps quickly grow to love and ADORE you and even give you the nickname, "Grump Jr" on the show! But what happens when your dark, abused past comes back to haunt you? Will it affect your relationship with the Grumps? Find out next time on Game Grumps!
Relationships: Father/Daughter - Relationship, Mother/Daughter
Kudos: 3





	Grump Jr. (Game Grumps x Child!reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya fellas this is my first post on here so enjoy!

I hated my life before Arin and Suzy.

No, I'm not ranting like some edgy teenager who doesn't have a clue what pain is, I'm talking I-want-to-kill-myself-and-reincarnate-into-a-better-life.

Now you might be asking, "what would warrant a 13 year old to hate her life that much?" Well the answer is: My father. It all started when my mother made the worst mistake in her life, marrying my father. The worst part of it was, she cut off ties with everyone else in her family (guess who told her to do that bullshit?). So if something happens, there's nowhere for them to go. 

Now, I'm very certain my father was somewhat of a good man before I was born, because how else would he have swooned my mother? My guess is the old saying that children change people. I hope that's what happened.

When under the influence of beer and steroids (that stuff makes him stronger and angrier), he trys to find one tiny mistake on me, and beats me and shames me for it. It's worse for my mother.

When not under the influence of alcohol and medication, he's... dare I say worse. Let me break down his abuse into two categories; verbal and physical. The verbal part is when he doesn't want to make an effort to get up and start hitting me. When mistakes are made, he asks these ridiculous almost rhetorical questions like, "Why are you like this," "What made you this way?" "Why are you the way you are" and other ones that vary on the situation.What he also does is that he thinks he's disciplining me, but there is a fine line between a stern talking to, and verbally putting me down.

The physical part is what I wish wasn't that bad. It's the usual hitting, slamming, and screaming. Sometimes he uses a nearby object and sometimes he takes it out on my mother. One fateful school morning, I was tying my shoe in the dining room that was next to the front door. My father was already in his jumper for refinery work and ready to go. Before he headed out, he called out, "I'm leaving!"

I was battling a particular knot in my shoe so I couldn't go to the door right away. He saw this, marched right to me, picked me up by the hair and slammed my face against the nearest wall. "What is wrong with you? I'm leaving!" He slapped my face repeatedly, "That means you say goodbye, you heartless animal!" I couldn't say anything, just whimper and idle in front of him.

He was already late, so he huffed and stomped out of the house. When my mother came out of the shower, I had already put my stuff down and went back to bed. I couldn't show up to school with bruises, they would take me away from my mom. She walked into my room and whispered in a soothing voice, "come here," I ran to her and clinged to her, not wanting to let go. She pulled away and explained to me, "You are going to school, go to your first period teacher and tell him in some way what happened. Your dad and I are gonna be taken away from you, but that's what needs to happen, okay?" She bit back the tears and kissed my forehead.

I arrived at school with one thought on my mind, "This is too much for a 14 year old to handle," My first period is Advanced Mariachi Band and my teacher for that class is named Mr. Lee. When I walked into the band hall to set up for the class, Mr. Lee waltzed out of his office just in time to see me. He takes one good look at my face and tells me to stand in his office. When he comes back, he asks me what happened and I say everything that happened.

One thing led to another and I ended up in a children's home at the age of 14. Child abuse laws are strict in Calfornia, I'm surprised he got away with it.

Now, Arin and Suzy; the angels who rescued me. I was making my bed (on the top bunk) when one of the nuns came into the nursery and said we have new couple today. I splash my face with hot water and soap on my (s/c) skin and applied lots of deodorant and perfume. I follow the big group of children into the play area, where couples can look through a two way window and see the children. The procedure was this: you tried your best to look the cutest (i forgot to brush my hair so it was just a (h/c) mess) and the couple had to decide who to interview. After interviewing the lucky child, the couple had to choose whether or not to interview another child, or to adopt them. I tried my best to stay occupied, but knowing that older kids had almost no chance, I resorted to sketching in the corner. 

After a while, a nun entered the room and clapped her hands. The whole room got quiet. Her eyes scanned the play area before landing on me. She smiled and pointed a boney finger at me. My face was drained of its color. I quickly got up and solemnly walked across the room. I hated this part. I always seemed to disappoint the couples that interview me, so my anxiety is through the roof. After exiting the play area, the nun rushes me to a room that has a pretty wooden table and chairs. The couple was already seated and my jaw almost dropped. 

Arin Hanson and Suzy Berhow.

I involuntarily fixed my posture and my face went from pale as ever to bright and happy. Suzy smiled and Arin eyed the sketchbook in my hands. When I sat down, Suzy greeted herself politely and Arin abruptly shouted, "HI MY NAMES ARIN CAN I LOOK AT YOUR SKETCHBOOK?!" 

I was taken aback by Arin's sudden outburst, but he didn't seem to mind, he was so transfixed on looking at my drawings that he didn't give a proper greeting. Suzy laughed off and said, "I'm sorry, he's not good with kids," 

I nodded and slid Arin the sketchbook. He flipped through the pages with glee and wonder. "Wow! You draw really well!" He looked at me with the most proud fatherly look I had ever seen. 

"Thanks," I gushed, "My name's Y/n by the way," 

I stuck my hand out to the couple. Suzy's smile grew bigger as she shook my hand. "What else do you like to do, Y/n?" She asked. 

"Well, just drawing, Sister Abigail won't let me go on the internet unless it's for school. But before I came here I loved watching your channel!" It was true, my mother and I went to the library frequently to get out of the house. I used the library computers to access YouTube and watch Game Grumps.

"Wow that's really cool, Arin" she elbowed her husband in the ribs, who let out a yelp and closed the sketchbook. "Yep! Suzy I think I have made a decision," he announced, turning to his wife. My eyes lit up once more as Suzy replied, "Yeah, me too honey," 

Both of them looked at me warmly as Arin slowly asked, "Y/n, would you like to become our daughter?"

Tears brimmed the edges of my eyes as I nodded. They both stood up and embraced me. I cried tears of joy, knowing I finally didn't need to kill myself to reincarnate into a better life...

I was already here.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm spicy! More chapters will come!!!


End file.
